O que falta em você sou eu
by foldingchair
Summary: Quando Spencer descobriu que seu amado Toby fazia parte do Time A, seu coração foi mais que partido, mas ela, sendo a Spencer de sempre, encontrou conforto em seus estudos e em suas melhores amigas. E aprendeu que algumas vezes, coisas realmente ruins têm que acontecer pra finalmente perceberes o que realmente falta em você. SPEMILY e love love love.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Bem, essa não é a minha primeira fanfic, mas é a minha primeira aqui e definitivamente a minha primeira Spemily. Não sei se tem muitas ou pelo menos alguma leitora brasileira, mas fazia um tempo que eu vinha querendo postar alguma coisinha aqui, então veremos. Bom, deixando de papo, espero que gostem. (;  
**

* * *

Spencer nunca se considerou uma pessoa com medo de relacionamentos, mas desde a ultima catástrofe que tinha sido o seu relacionamento com Toby, ela começou a ter duvidas em relação a isso. Afinal não é tão fácil assim saber que você confiou sua vida, seus pensamentos, uma parte da sua alma e até a sua cama com uma das pessoas que faziam o dever da vida delas atormentar a sua vida e a vida das suas melhores amigas. Era tão estranho pensar no Toby, não mais como o cara doce que sorria pra ela e fazia o seu mundo inteiro fazer sentido. Era até cruel lembrar de todos os momentos que os braços fortes dele envolveram ela num abraço, fazendo o mundo parecer menos cruel, quando aqueles mesmos braços foram causadores de tanto sofrimento e confusão. Spencer se sentia usada, destratada e o pior, em pedaços.

Parecia ontem o momento que Spencer recebeu a nova mensagem da A logo após descobrir que seu amado Toby fazia parte daquele joguinho desde o início. Parecia ontem, porque apesar de quase três meses, a dor ainda era a mesma.

**Mona se foi de novo, provando que só um cérebro superdotado não te faz perfeita, mas isso você já sabe, não Spence? Nem seu cérebro super capaz te fez se livrar de um coração partido. Bye bye Toby e olá coração partido. Se quebrar o membro mais forte foi assim tão fácil, imagine como será fácil destruir o resto. –A**

E aquelas palavras tinham tido exatamente o efeito que elas queriam ter. Spencer se sentia quebrada, não só o seu coração estava partido, mas ela sentia como se ela inteira estivesse. A usou ela da forma mais cruel do que ela pensou capaz. Toby a usou. E ela se sentia tão destruída que nem raiva ela conseguia sentir, só um grande e imenso vazio.

"Ei, Spence" Emily tirou Spencer de seus pensamentos sobre Toby e com um sorriso quase sincero, Spencer devolver o comprimento. "Minha mãe voa hoje pro Texas pra passar uns dias com o meu pai e eu queria saber se eu podia passar um tempo na sua casa?!" Spencer sabia muito bem o que Emily estava fazendo, o que as três outras garotas vinham fazendo desde que tudo aconteceu, tentando não deixar Spencer se enfiar num buraco e nunca mais sair. Spencer tinha que confessar, o carinho pelas amigas só fazia crescer por isso.

"Claro, Em, seria ótimo." E agora o sorriso dela era sincero, totalmente, porque se ela pudesse confessar, ela odiava dormir sozinha. Quase todas as noites ela ainda tinha pesadelos. Ela e Toby de mãos dadas, deitados atrás da caminhonete dele, rindo e conversando como nos velhos tempos aí de repente tudo mudava e eles já estavam no quarto dela, na cama, como no dia que ela se entregou finalmente pra ele. E num certo momento quando ela abria os olhos, tudo mudava, ele estava de moletom e capuz, com luvas pretas, gritando o quão horrível Alisson era e quanto nojo ele tinha dela, Spencer, e quão horrível foram aqueles meses que ele teve que fingir amor por uma pessoa tão desprezível. E aí ela acordava em prantos e se sentia suja e solitária. Quando uma das meninas estava la com ela, elas simplesmente a abraçavam e ficavam repetindo como nada daquilo era verdade, como Spencer era uma pessoa maravilhosa. E não eram bem as palavras que a confortavam, era mais o fato de saber que elas estavam ali. Que apesar de às vezes parecer que tudo de valor pra ela tinha sido uma grande mentira, ela tinha aquelas três maravilhosas pessoas ali com ela pra tudo. E aquela era melhor sensação do mundo.

"Eu amo sua cama, Spence. Ela é tão confortável que vais provavelmente ter que me tirar daqui a força." Spencer riu da amiga estirada em sua cama. Emily havia mudado tanto, seu jeito agora leve e confiante em si mesma era certamente inspirador. Spencer sempre a achou linda, mas esses novos aspectos da personalidade dela com certeza adicionavam a sua beleza.

Spencer finalmente fechou o livro a sua frente e se levantou da cadeira onde estava estudando fazia algumas horas. Alongou seu corpo, tentando aliviar as dores de um dia atarefado. Claro que Spencer, como só ela, usou da sua dor para se jogar ainda mais de cabeça em seus estudos e atividades complementares, mesmo que a sua entrada em Upenn já estivesse confirmada.

"Se importa em compartilhar todo esse conforto?" ela falou divertida, enquanto se deitou ao lado da amiga na cama. Emily sorriu e se aproximou da amiga, colocando seu braço ao redor do corpo pequeno de Spencer e apoiando sua cabeça no ombro da mesma. Aquilo não era uma coisa incomum entre as duas. Na verdade, era extremamente comum. Spencer necessitava de contato físico e Emily ficava feliz em oferecê-lo.

Emily nunca usaria daquele momento horrível para se aproveitar da amiga, mas já fazia algum tempo que ela vinha sentido outro tipo de sentimento em relação a Spencer. Spencer sempre foi o tipo de pessoa que Emily se apaixonaria. Forte, determinada, protetora e extremamente leal. Mas ela nunca pensou que isso realmente aconteceria. Afinal, ela pensou ter aprendido a sua lição com Alisson, mas bem, apesar do que as pessoas tentavam dizer, Spencer não era nada como Alisson. Por exemplo, Emily tinha certeza que Spencer nunca brincaria com seus sentimentos simplesmente pra se sentir amada por mais uma pessoa. E ela nunca, nunca mesmo, a magoaria intencionalmente. Spencer era protetora demais pra isso. Perfeita demais pra isso.

Emily sorriu quando pensou nisso e apertou um pouco mais o corpo que tinha em seus braços, o que fez Spencer levar sua mão até o braço dela e começar a desenhar coisas ali com as pontas dos dedos num carinho um tanto intimo.

Claro que essa intimidade que as duas vinham adquirindo assustava Emily às vezes, afinal, ela tinha medo de ela mesma ser a pessoa que a machucaria, se envolvendo e criando expectativas numa coisa que provavelmente nunca aconteceria. Spencer provavelmente nunca a amaria da mesma forma, afinal ela era hétero e não só isso, ainda amava o Toby que definitivamente não merecia. E mesmo com esse medo, ela não conseguia se afastar, porque Spencer precisava dela e ela era resolvida o bastante pra ser sincera com ela mesma e saber que ela precisava da Spencer também.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Ow, fiquei feliz que tem pessoas lendo, então resolvi postar mais um pouquinho. Obrigada pelas reviews.**

**E acho que eu não preciso dizer que Emily, Spencer, Hannah e Aria não são minhas. Infelizmente. ): kkk. Boa leitura. (;**

* * *

"Ei, como tá a Spence?" Hanna parou ao lado de Emily, escorando em um dos armários ao lado do da amiga.

"Parece bem melhor. Essa noite eu acho que ela não teve nenhum pesadelo." As duas amigas trocaram olhares cumplices e de entendimento. Com um quase sorriso nos lábios, demonstraram uma pra outra o alívio que sentiam pela melhora de Spencer. Era impossível para elas não se abalarem com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Claro que tinha sido um choque pra todas quando descobriram que o até então vilão que se tornou bonzinho, era mesmo vilão. Mas ver a Spencer que sempre foi a mais forte das quatro da forma que ela ficou foi realmente doloroso. E saber que mesmo que lentamente, a amiga estava superando aquilo, não era nada menos que reconfortante.

"Ei meninas!" Aria cumprimentou assim que se aproximou das outras duas. "Cadê a Spence?"

"Foi falar com o técnico." Emily respondeu, finalmente fechando seu armário, já em mãos com todas as coisas que ia precisar pra sua próxima aula. Hanna contou pra Aria sobre a noite sem pesadelo e aquilo alegrou a morena. As três trocaram mais algumas conversas até que o sinal fez com que cada uma seguisse o seu caminho, já que não compartilhavam a primeira aula.

Na hora do almoço todas se reuniram na mesma mesa de sempre. Spencer foi a ultima a chegar com os braços cheios de livros e cadernos.

"Nossa, Spence, pra que tanta coisa assim?" Falou Hannah tocando os livros como quem tem nojo e preferia não ter contato algum com aquilo, o que fez o resto da mesa rir.

"Só me mantendo ocupada." Foi como Spencer justificou, dando de ombros.

"Ocupada até demais." Hanna negou com a cabeça. Ela amava a Spencer, mas a amiga tinha sérios problemas.

"É estranho, eu sei, mas até eu tenho que concordar com a Hanna. Você não acha que está exagerando, Spence? Pra que tanta coisa assim se você já tem todos os créditos que precisa?" Era uma pergunta válida, mas que as três, no fundo, já sabiam a resposta.

"Estudar é a minha forma saudável de me manter sã?!" foi uma resposta quase pergunta, mas extremamente esclarecedora. As outras três acabaram concordando com a cabeça e o silêncio que se instaurou, felizmente foi quebrado por alguma piadinha que Hanna fez, fazendo o clima na mesa mudar. Ainda assim, Emily estendeu sua mão sobre a mesa e delicadamente apertou os dedos magros e compridos de Spencer que a olhou no rosto e acabou por retribuir o sorriso que amiga direcionava a ela. Um sorriso de quem diz que entende e de que tudo vai melhorar. E talvez porque era Emily dizendo aquilo sem nem falar, que Spencer acreditou.

* * *

Hanna e Emily estavam na casa da loira trabalhando em um projeto de artes, ou melhor, Emily estava e Hanna apenas foliava alguma revista qualquer, quando Emily decidiu que precisava se abrir com alguém. Primeiramente ela pensou em contar pra Aria, afinal Aria sempre foi muito madura e uma ótima conselheira, ao contrário de Hanna que era uma ótima amiga, mas não a melhor em relação a conselhos de qualquer tipo. Mas Emily não conseguia mais esperar e aquela parecia uma oportunidade perfeita, afinal estava meio difícil conseguir um tempo sozinha com Aria, se não fosse no meio de um corredor lotado. Então respirando fundo, ela largou as árvores falsas que enfeitariam sua maquete e encarou Hanna.

"Ei, Han, a gente pode conversar sobre uma coisa?" Hanna que tinha os olhos grudados na revista, largou a mesma e olhou pra amiga.

"Claro, Em. Eu sempre soube que você precisaria de uma amiga pra falar sobre essas coisas, então eu vim fazendo uma pesquisa. Apesar de ainda não entender totalmente o sexo entre duas mulheres, eu acho que..." Foi nessa hora que Emily a interrompeu com uma cara de "o que diabos você está falando?". "O que? Não é sobre isso que você quer conversar?"

"Claro que não!" Falou Emily sem nem acreditar. Só podia ser a Hanna mesmo. "Mas pera, você pesquisou?" Emily acabou rindo, porque até a amiga loira cara de pau ficou vermelha.

"É, sei lá." Ela deu de ombros.

"Se você tirar o fato de que você é bem maluca, isso acaba sendo bem legal da sua parte. Valeu, Han, agora eu sei que se um dia eu precisar conversar, você já vai estar bem informada." Ela deu uma piscadinha, fazendo a outra voltar a corar, enquanto Emily voltava a rir. Afinal, como não rir?

"Okay, deixando de rir de mim um pouco, sobre o que você queria falar, então?" Emily voltou a ficar nervosa, afinal por um momento ela tinha acabado se esquecendo do assunto em questão.

"Certo, mas você tem que prometer que não vai contar pra ninguém," Hanna pareceu parar pra pensar um pouco, o que fez Emily alcançar na cama um travesseiro e jogar na amiga. "Hanna!"

"O que?! Ta, ta, eu prometo. Tudo o que for dito aqui não sai daqui."

Emily respirou fundo mais uma vez e falou o mais rápido possível, porque puxar o band-aid de uma vez é mais fácil, não?

"Eu meio que estou apaixonada pela Spencer." Hanna ficou calada e por um tempo, Emily pensou que amiga não tinha ouvido e que ela teria que repetir, mas a cara que a amiga fez de confusão, acabou por demonstrar que ela tinha ouvido sim.

"Uau, e como? O que? Quando?" Apesar do momento meio tenso, Emily acabou rindo.

"Bom, como é fácil. Você mesma não pode negar que a Spencer é linda. O que, acho que você já ouviu e quando, bem, pode-se dizer que já faz um tempo." O fato de não ser julgada, fez ela levar o assunto numa forma mais leve, o que foi um grande alívio pra Emily. Não que ela acreditasse que Hanna a julgaria, mas o medo e o nervosismo sempre deixa a gente um pouco irracional.

Hanna sorriu pra Emily e estendeu a mão pra pegar a da amiga na sua. "Sim, Spencer é linda, mas tudo anda muito confuso pra ela. O que você pretende fazer?"

"Nada?!" Emily deu de ombros com um sorriso triste, o que fez Hanna apertar de leve sua mão, numa tentativa de confortar a amiga. "Eu sei que esse é um momento muito delicado e um tanto infeliz pra eu descobrir esses sentimentos por ela. Não que realmente exista um momento certo pra isso, porque eu sei que não tenho chance alguma, mas ainda assim torna tudo mais difícil. Porque às vezes quando a gente ta perto uma da outra, tudo o que eu quero fazer é protegê-la, fazer com que essa dor toda passe. Mas aí eu também tenho medo de estar me aproveitando ou, não sei, encorajando em mim mesma uma coisa que eu não deveria estar encorajando, você entende?" Hanna concordou com a cabeça e se aproximou na cama para abraçar a amiga, num abraço de um braço só.

"Eu entendo, Em, e sei quão difícil deve ta sendo pra você, mas acho que você ta se julgando demais. É claro que você não ta se aproveitando dela, apenas sendo uma boa amiga. E no caso de se encorajar mesmo não querendo, acho que isso independe de toda essa situação. Acho também que você deveria conversar com ela, porque talvez tenha ou talvez não tenha como vocês ficarem juntas, mas ela é sua amiga e ela nunca vai te julgar ou mudar contigo por isso. Acredite." Emily sorriu pra amiga e retribuiu o abraço com um pouco mais de força, agradecendo a loira e se reprimindo mentalmente por ter pensado que a amiga não saberia o que dizer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Eu definitivamente não sou a melhor em escrever mistérios ou escrever sobre eles sendo desvendados, mas eu estou me esforçando, então veremos se dá certo. Querendo muito escrever Spemily love, mas deixando o tempo e as coisas rolarem como tem que ser antes de tudo.**

**De novo não preciso dizer que não tenho poder nenhum sobre PLL, mas se eu tivesse, PLL seria o novo The L Word kkkkkkkk. Boa leitura (;**

* * *

Havia passado alguns dias desde a conversa de Emily e Hanna. Desde então era só nisso que a morena conseguia pensar. Ela tinha ouvido a amiga, mas no fundo não sabia se conseguiria contar tudo pra Spencer, mesmo concordando que talvez aquela fosse a sua melhor opção.

Durante isso, o Time A havia aprontado de novo. De alguma forma eles queriam que a polícia pensasse que o tiro que tinha levado Caleb ao hospital tinha vindo da Emily, afinal sem contar com o falso Nate, os dois eram os únicos no farol. E nem mesmo essa péssima e terrível armação conseguia fazer Emily pensar em outra coisa a não ser em seus sentimentos por Spencer. Afinal o que ela podia fazer? Caleb era o único que sabia a verdade, mas mesmo ele sendo a vítima, ele não tinha muita credibilidade com a polícia, ainda mais com eles pensando que ele só estava tentando acobertá-la. E nem importava que aquilo não fizesse o mínimo sentido, já que a vítima mesmo inocentava Emily. Tudo o que a polícia queria era um motivo pra fuçar a vida da garota na tentativa frustrada de provar que uma delas era responsável pela morte de Alisson. Aquela situação inteira, apesar de perturbar Emily, perturbava muito mais Spencer. Que não conseguia não se irritar muito mais com qualquer plano desse time maldito depois de tudo o que ele a fez passar. E fazer a polícia ficar em cima da Emily? Logo da menina que nunca mataria nem uma mosca, aquilo fazia o sangue dela ferver.

Foi aí que Spencer decidiu que toda aquela energia e tempo que ela vinha dedicando as suas atividades escolares pra se manter sã, estavam sendo mal gastos. Afinal, ela deveria estar usando essa energia pra tentar impedir que a vida delas continuasse sendo apenas um jogo praquele grupo de pessoas.

Uma parte dela vinha pensando em visitar Toby na prisão, mesmo sabendo que poderia ser demais pra ela. Afinal até ver o rosto dele no noticiário uma semana depois de todo o acontecido, quando ele era levado da audiência onde tinha sido considerado culpado, já foi demais. Vê-lo cara a cara seria mil vezes mais difícil. E o que ela perguntaria? Claro que ela tinha muitas perguntas, mas a maioria ficaria sem resposta, se não todas. E mesmo que não, quem garantiria a veracidade das respostas dele, afinal, como se acredita novamente numa pessoa que mentiu por tanto tempo e passou despercebido por todos?

Mas ela já havia feito sua cabeça, mesmo que a visita a prisão não acontecesse, ela ainda assim dedicaria sua energia a desmascarar e acabar com o Time A. Dois anos daquilo era demais. Ela não aguentava mais ver as amigas sofrerem ou pulando de medo toda vez que o telefone alertava. Aquilo não era vida.

* * *

Hanna ouviu o telefone alertar uma nova chamada e correu para alcançá-lo, antes que a ligação fosse perdida. Ficou um tanto decepcionada quando viu que não era Caleb lhe ligando, mas atendeu contente ainda assim.

"Ei, Em!"

"Eu vou contar pra ela hoje." Foi a resposta apressada que veio do outro lado da linha.

"Tem certeza?" Hanna não estava tendo desanimar a amiga, mas Emily estava tensa desde a ultima conversa das duas sobre o assunto, ela podia notar. Então foi meio um choque receber essa ligação do meio da noite com Emily parecendo tão decidia. "O que incentivou você a finalmente decidir contar?"

"Eu estava arrumando o meu closet quando eu encontrei o cachecol que a Maya me deu logo quando nos conhecemos." Emily suspirou e Hanna de certa forma entendeu de onde vinha aquilo. "Me fez lembrar que nada na vida é certo. Maya estava aqui e de repente não estava mais. E você tem razão, eu e Spence podemos nunca ser nada mais que amigas, mas seria besteira da minha parte nem ao menos ser sincera com ela sobre isso."

Hanna sorriu e pensou em como seria ótimo se Spencer sentisse o mesmo por Emily. As duas garotas já haviam sofrido demais. Emily com toda a história da Maya e Spencer com o Toby. E Hanna tinha certeza que se o sentimento fosse recíproco, as duas seriam daqueles casais de dar inveja. Spencer com seu jeito superprotetor faria Emily se sentir segura, já Emily por sua vez adicionaria algo mais doce a vida tão meticulosa de Spencer.

"Espero que dê tudo certo então, Em."

* * *

Emily se sentia nervosa, uma parte dela se sentia confiante e pronta, outra queria correr dali e se esconder no quarto dela pra sempre. Com um balançar de cabeça, ela tentou tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça e respirou fundo, tomando coragem para tocar a campainha da casa dos Hastings.

"Ei, Em!" Foi o cumprimento que Emily recebeu de uma alegre Spencer. Uma alegria que Emily não via há muito tempo. Mas Spencer não deu tempo pra ela pensar nisso e foi logo a puxando pra dentro da casa. "Você chegou na hora certa, eu tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar."

Spencer levou Emily até o seu quarto e foi aí que a garota viu que o sempre organizado quarto da amiga estava uma completa bagunça. Vários cadernos e papéis ocupavam a cama da dona da casa, o que fez Emily se aproximar e pegar um dos papéis em suas mãos. Olhando de perto, eles eram fotos, fotos do que pareciam ser páginas de livros um tanto rabiscadas.

"O que é isso, Spence? Você sabe que você pode emprestar os livros da biblioteca, né?" Spencer riu da amiga de uma forma tão jovial e divertida que deixou a outra garota ainda mais confusa.

"Ok, eu preciso te contar uma coisa, mas você tem que prometer que não vai enlouquecer e vai me ouvir até o final." Aquilo parecia sério, mas Emily decidiu que o melhor jeito de lidar com Spencer era fazer as coisas como ela pedia. Então com o aceno de cabeça, Emily pediu que Spencer continuasse. "Eu fui ao apartamento do Toby..." antes que Emily pudesse interromper, Spencer fez um gesto para ela esperar o resto da história. "Como eu estava dizendo, eu fui ao antigo apartamento de Toby procurar por algo que nos levasse aos outros membros do Time A."

"E o que te fez acreditar que acharia alguma coisa? Afinal a polícia revirou aquilo de cabeça pra baixo, não?" Aquilo fez o sorriso de Spencer aumentar.

"Você pensaria isso, sim, mas a realidade é que a polícia não sabe o que procurar, você vê. Tudo o que eles querem achar é algo que ligue Toby a morte da Alisson, porque você mesma sabe que eles estão desesperados pra prender e culpar quem quer que seja. E tudo bem, Toby pode ter tudo a ver com isso, mas ele não seria tão burro de deixar algo no apartamento dele. A gente sabe melhor que isso. Ele faz parte do Tim Time A não é nada menos que esperto, certo?" Emily concordou, ansiosa pro que mais Spencer teria a dizer. "Então eu fui la com a intensão de achar alguma pista sobre os outros membros..."

"Como você entrou la, afinal?"

"Bom, eu talvez, o talvez não, tenha procurado no google como arrombar fechaduras, mas isso não vem ao caso." Emily teve que rir daquilo, Spencer o que tinha de esperta, tinha de louca. "Então, eu revistei o lugar inteiro e já estava quase desistindo quando eu encontrei isso" ela pegou um dos papeis na cama que mostrava uma foto de vários recibos da biblioteca.

"Recibos da biblioteca?" Emily perguntou sem entender.

"Sim." Spencer concordou com a cabeça, apontando pro papel para que Emily olhasse mais de perto. "Se você prestar atenção nos livros, eles são muito aleatórios, pelo menos nada que o Toby leria." Emily começou a entrar no clima daquilo que Spencer tentava mostrar a ela. "E tudo bem, isso podia não ser nada ou podia ser tudo, certo? Então eu saí de la e fui na biblioteca e chequei a maioria dos livros que tinha nos recibos. Eu foliei um por um e acredite, demorou muito, mas eu comecei a ver certos padrões." Ela falou pegando os outros papéis da cama e dando pra Emily olhar. "Você vê as palavras sublinhadas? E o rabiscos?" E foi aí que Emily entendeu onde Spencer estava indo com aquilo. Spencer percebeu que a outra finalmente estava seguindo sua linha de pensamento e sorriu.

"Eles se comunicavam assim!" Emily falou animada.

"Exatamente!"

Emily e Spencer se olharam felizes, com uma fina esperança que talvez elas estivessem bem mais perto do fim daquilo tudo do que elas imaginavam estar.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Ei, me desculpem a demora, eu meio que tive uns dias atarefados. Então, queria agradecer as reviews, nem posso dizer quão feliz eu fico de que estejam lendo e gostando. Teddy, eu tentei fazer esse capítulo um pouco maior, espero que agrade kkk.** **Então é isso, boa leitura (;**

**Não tenho poder nenhum sobre pll, mas AMEI o Toby ser do A Team, aí ele pode até ferir a linda da Spencer, mas a gente tem a linda da Emily pra consolar ela. Emily love quase aí. Enjoy!**

* * *

Depois de Spencer terminar de contar pra Emily sobre as coisas que ela achava ter descoberto sobre o Time A, Spencer anunciou que ligaria para Hanna e Aria, para que juntas pudessem analisar aquelas novas informações. E com isso, Emily viu a chance de falar sobre os seus sentimentos indo pelo ralo. Com um suspiro forte, enquanto a outra estava ao telefone, ela pensou se ainda teria coragem. Balançando sua cabeça, numa forma de tentar se livrar daquela frustração, Emily decidiu que não adiantava nem mais pensar nisso por essa noite. Afinal, se não deu certo, talvez fosse apenas pra não ser hoje.

Emily sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. "Está tudo bem?" A voz preocupada de Spencer levou um sorriso ao rosto de Emily, que apenas concordou com a cabeça, fazendo a outra sorrir gentilmente em resposta.

Não demorou muito pras outras duas amigas chegarem e assim que Hanna entrou pela porta do quarto de Spencer, Emily pode ver que a amiga a procurava com os olhos, lhe perguntando, um tanto apreensiva, se tudo tinha dado certo. Emily percebeu nessa hora, que não sabia o que Spencer havia falado com Hanna e Aria no telefone, pois estava imersa em seus pensamentos. Então, apenas mandou um sorriso meio triste pra Hanna e negou com a cabeça. A loira pareceu entender a mensagem, pois retribuiu o sorriso triste e sentou do lado da nadadora.

"Outras chances virão." Foi o consolo sussurrado que Hanna gentilmente ofereceu a Emily, que apenas concordou com a cabeça, ainda se perguntando se ela ainda teria coragem pra prosseguir com o plano.

* * *

As quatro garotas passaram a noite inteira procurando por frases e palavras e mensagens nas páginas que Spencer havia fotografado dos livros de Toby, mas no final, nada parecia fazer muito sentido. Eram palavras incomuns em frases mais estranhas ainda. E mesmo quando no meio da noite, cada uma delas apagou em um canto da cama de Spencer, em uma posição não necessariamente confortável, elas não desanimaram e no outro dia depois da escola, todas estavam ali de novo, procurando alternativas.

"Sinceramente, eu estou de saco cheio desses livros. Por que alguém leria algo de 500 páginas sobre barcos a vela? E quem se daria ao trabalho de escrever isso?" Hanna fala deixando claro mais uma vez o tédio que aquilo tudo estava causando.

Spencer revira os olhos pra amiga. "Existe algum lugar em Rosewood onde tudo tem nome de flor?" Ela pergunta olhando pras três amigas.

"O cemitério, eu acho. Por quê? Você descobriu algo, Spence?" Aria se levantou e foi até o lado da amiga, enquanto as outras duas deram sua atenção completa para Spencer também.

"Eu acho. Se vocês olharam, a única forma dessas palavras fazerem parte de um mesmo grupo seria se elas fossem nomes de flores, ou pelo menos a inicial deles. Olhem só..." Spencer pegou o caderno onde ela vinha anotando todas as "palavras" descobertas nas páginas dos livros. "MAR de margarida, RO de rosa, GAR de gardênia, ORQU de orquídeas, TUL de tulipas e GIR de girassol."

"Uou" As três outras falaram ao mesmo tempo. "Faz sentido. E os números seriam as lapides?" Perguntou Emily.

"Eu acho que sim."

"Isso ta ficando cada vez mais assustador." Hanna falou se levantando e indo até a janela e depois voltando a encarar as amigas. "Todas as vezes que vamos ao cemitério alguma coisa dá errada." As meninas tiveram que concordar, cemitério não era um ótimo lugar de andar, ainda mais com todo o histórico delas.

"É, mas parece uma pista sólida." As quatro amigas se encararam e mesmo odiando a ideia, decidiram que era melhor do que simplesmente não tentar.

* * *

"E se eles colocaram alguma coisa la, mas já tiraram?" foi a pergunta válida de Aria, enquanto as três sussurravam entre si durante o almoço no outro dia. "Afinal, quando Toby foi preso, eles provavelmente se dariam o trabalho de apagar as pistas que talvez ele tivesse deixado pra trás, não?"

"Sim, pode ser, Aria, mas é uma das poucas pistas sólidas que temos e vamos pelo menos dar uma chance a isso. Vai que eles acharam que seria seguro o suficiente e que não correriam riscos..."

Spencer e Aria eram as únicas que estavam completamente envolvidas naquele assunto, apesar de tal assunto interessar a todas. A verdade é que Emily ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha perdido a chance de contar tudo pra Spencer naquela noite. Depois de ter tomado a decisão de finalmente ser sincera, parecia que aquele segredo tinha tomado um peso maior dentro dela. E ela tinha que admitir que ver Spencer totalmente focada como ela vinha se mostrando fazia crescer ainda mais aquilo dentro dela. Emily não podia negar ou resistir, achava essa uma das coisas mais charmosas em Spencer.

"Ei, ta pensando em que?" Emily foi tirada de seus pensamentos por Hanna, que falou baixinho não interrompendo a conversa das outras duas. "Ah..." foi a resposta divertida de Hanna quando viu pra onde, ou melhor, pra quem Emily olhava.

"O que?" Emily falou ainda um tanto distraída.

"Assim que a gente for nesse maldito cemitério, você vai conseguir tirar isso do peito. Relaxa, Em." A morena concordou com a cabeça e sorriu discretamente pra amiga.

* * *

"Essa já é a sétima sepultura que a gente visita que não tem NADA. Vocês não acham que já está na hora de desistir, não?"

"Não, Hannah, ainda tempos mais quatro pra visitar e só vamos sair daqui quando visitarmos todas." Hanna bufou pra Spencer e Emily só riu da amiga e a puxou pela mão pra não deixar a loira pra trás.

"Não sei como você consegue gostar dela." Foi o resmungo de Hanna, que fez a nadadora rir ainda mais da amiga. "Eu ou Aria faríamos um melhor partido." Emily teve que parar e olhar pra amiga com uma um misto de divertimento e descrença. "Só estou dizendo." A loira deu de ombros.

"Ei, esse vaso e essas rosas parecem recentes." Aria falou se aproximando de mais uma das lapides que estavam listadas no papel em sua mão.

"Confesso que é meio estranho mexer nas flores de uma pessoa morta, parece que estamos desrespeitando o sono ou a morte dela ou algo assim..." Spencer falou esticando as mãos e com delicadeza pegando o vaso de cima da sepultura. Ela tirou as flores de dentro e entregou pra Hanna segurar, que fez cara de nojo e apontou pra Emily, que revirando os olhos pegou as rosas. Spencer virou o vaso de cabeça pra baixo com a mão aberta pra caso caísse algo, caísse em sua mão. E ela quase não acreditou quando uma coisa realmente caiu de la. "Um pen drive!" Ela falou tão animada que as três outras até imaginaram que ela faria alguma dancinha de comemoração.

Emily pegou o vaso da mão de Spencer e repôs as flores no mesmo e logo depois o vaso na sepultura. "Acho melhor a gente ir seguindo e vasculhar os três últimos e assim comemorar. Ficar muito tempo aqui não me parece seguro." Spencer guardou o pen drive no bolso de seu casaco e concordou com a cabeça. Então as quatro seguiram até a próxima lapide e nada, assim como as duas ultimas.

Logo quando chegaram em segurança até a casa de Spencer, finalmente respiraram aliviadas. Spencer correu para pegar seu notebook e colocar o pen drive. As quatro garotas dividiram o espaço na frente da dela do computador e esperaram o pen driver abrir, mas quando abriu elas viram que ele estava codificado.

"Droga!" Spencer falou fechando o computador com raiva. "Droga, droga, droga!" Ela parecia mesmo frustrada.

"Ei, Spence, calma. A gente já deveria imaginar que não seria tão fácil assim." Com uma mão no ombro da amiga, Emily tentou acalmá-la.

"É, Spence, e o Caleb pode tentar decodificar pra gente, não?" Aria perguntou e todos os olhos se voltaram para Hanna. Afinal, a loira sempre parecia não gostar quando elas envolviam o namorado dela em toda essa história da A.

"Eu acredito que sim." Foi a resposta inesperada da loira que logo soltou um longo suspiro. "Acho que não da mais pra fingir que ele não está envolvido nisso e se esse pen drive tiver mesmo as nossas respostas, finalmente estaremos livres de toda essa situação, certo?" Todas sorriram e concordaram com a cabeça, porque certo, elas tinham mesmo esperança que aquele pen drive finalmente acabaria com toda aquela situação.

"Acho que devemos comprar um pen driver igual a esse e deixar la onde esse estava apenas por precaução." Spencer, como sempre pensando em tudo.

"Você tem razão. Eu e Aria podemos fazer isso agora, não Aria?" As três morenas olharam para a outra garota sem entender.

"Eu pensei que você não queria nem morta voltar praquele cemitério tão cedo, não foram essas suas palavras?" Aria falou fazendo as duas outras rirem junto com ela.

"Sim, mas Emily me falou que tinha algo realmente importante pra contar pra Spencer, não é, Emily?" Aquilo fez os olhos da nadadora se arregalarem. E assim que o susto passou, ela queria matar Hanna.

"É mesmo, Em?" Foi a resposta suave de Spencer que se virou para olhar pra ela.

"Eu, hm... É, acho que sim." Emily lançou um olhar que poderia matar na direção de Hanna e a mesma só fez dar de ombros e lançar um sorriso encorajador pra amiga, enquanto alcançava a mão de Aria e a puxava para fora do quarto. Se despedindo em meio a gritos, as duas outras saíram deixando Emily e Spencer sozinhas, com essa última olhando intensamente pra primeira, esperando ela dizer alguma coisa.

"Em..." Spencer tocou de leve o braço da amiga, fazendo Emily voltar a sua atenção a ela.

"Eu, é..."

"O que foi? Você está começando a me preocupar."

"Desculpa, é que o que eu tenho pra dizer é realmente importante e eu não sei nem como começar." Spencer podia ver como Emily parecia meio perdida, e mesmo confusa com aquela situação, ela levou sua mão até a da amiga e a segurou, dando ::um breve apertão.

"Ei, você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa." E Emily levou seus olhos até o da amiga e seu coração apertou um pouquinho no peito. Uma parte era medo de aquela conversa afastar ela de Spencer, uma amiga e um ser humano maravilho. Outra parte era porque Emily percebeu olhando para olhos lindos de Spencer que talvez, bem la no fundo, ela nunca pudesse esquecer ou superar aquele sentimento.

* * *

**Não ficou tão grande quanto eu imaginei ): Mas tentarei fazer um maior no próximo capítulo. (;**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Eu queria primeiramente me desculpar pela demora, mas eu simplesmente não consigo postar tão constantemente quanto eu gostaria, então eu espero que vocês entendam. Minhas aulas na faculdade finalmente voltaram (greve acabou, yey!) e como está tudo atrasado, a minha vida vai ficar meio maluca, mas tentarei escrever sempre que der e postar aqui pra vocês. Então é isso.**

**E claro, eu não sou dona de nenhum direito sequer sobre PLL. Boa leitura!**

* * *

Emily sorriu pra Spencer, um sorriso que dizia um pouco de tudo. Dizia o quão encantada Spencer deixava Emily quando ela era gentil daquela forma, ou sinceramente, em qualquer outro momento. Dizia que talvez nada saísse dali, mas que não importava se Emily tivesse seu coração partido, porque ela sempre a amaria, mesmo que o amor de Spencer por ela nunca passasse de fraternal. E dizia principalmente que era um sentimento sem receios. Claro que no fundo a nadadora tinha esperanças de ser retribuída, mas ainda assim, Emily sabia que as chances eram poucas e ela estava bem com isso. Porque ela nunca queria perder a amizade de Spencer, nunca. Principalmente não por isso.

"Ei..." Spencer falou baixinho, sorrindo de volta. Talvez não o mesmo sorriso, e principalmente não com o mesmo significado, mas um sorriso lindo da mesma forma. Emily respirou fundo e aproveitou aquele momento. Absorveu o sorriso de Spencer em sua memória e com um aperto final na mão que ainda tocava a dela, Emily se levantou e colocou as duas mãos nos bolsos de trás dos seus jeans.

Emily procurou os olhos de Spencer com os seus e a amiga, que agora tinha o seu corpo apoiado na cadeira numa posição confortável, a encarou de volta. Esperando, paciente.

"Não é uma coisa fácil de dizer e eu venho querendo te contar isso há algum tempo." Emily sorriu nervosamente, balançando de leve a cabeça. Spencer agora estava mais ansiosa e preocupada, mas não falou nada, esperou pacientemente pela outra, porque parecia que ela realmente precisava tirar o que quer que fosse do peito. "Eu vou ser direta, Spence..." E quando os olhos de Emily finalmente voltaram a encarar os da outra garota, Spencer sabia. Ela não sabia explicar como, mas de repente ela finalmente entendeu tudo e o coração dela acelerou. "Eu meio que gosto de você. Não, eu realmente gosto de você. E eu sei que é meio louco e com certeza eu nunca vou te pedir nada mais do que você possa me dar e Deus, eu não quero nunca que você se preocupe em estar me magoando, porque você não vai estar. Acredite, você não vai. E como eu te conheço tão bem, eu sei que você vai se preocupar comigo, mas não precisa. Eu só estou te contando isso, porque eu precisava que você soubesse e..."

"Ei, ei, ei... Calma, respira." Spencer levantou e delicadamente tirou as mãos de Emily dos bolsos e segurou nas suas. "Está tudo bem, ei..." Spencer procurou os olhos de Emily com os seus e segurou o olhar, mostrando que tudo estava mesmo bem. E elas ficaram um tempo assim. Mãos segurando mãos e olhos encarando olhos até que Emily estivesse mais calma.

"Eu acabei surtando, não foi?" ela riu, fazendo Spencer rir junto.

"Um pouco." O sorriso e o jeito que Spencer estava segurando firme, mas ao mesmo tempo tão carinhosamente suas mãos, fazia Emily se apaixonar um pouquinho mais por ela. Por que ela tinha que ser assim tão perfeita?

Depois de alguns segundos, o sorriso desapareceu e Spencer ficou séria.

"Você não sabe o quão lisonjeada eu fico em saber que uma garota como você goste de mim, porque vamos combinar, olha pra você." Mesmo já sabendo que um "mas" vinha por aí, Emily sorriu. "Mas eu nunca pensei nisso, nessa possibilidade. E como você falou, eu nunca quero te magoar, então eu vou ser sincera, talvez esse sentimento seja um que eu não posso retribuir."

Emily fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ela já sabia disso, mas aquela pontinha do coração dela que torcia pelo melhor estava desapontada, claro. E ela não estava magoada ou chateada com Spencer, como poderia? Mesmo nunca retribuindo os seus sentimentos, Spencer estava sendo tão doce e compreensiva. Emily estava quase se perdendo em pensamentos quando sentiu a mão de Spencer tocar seu rosto, fazendo-a abrir os olhos e encarar os seus olhos castanhos.

"Eu quero muito que você seja feliz, Em."

Emily puxou Spencer em um abraço apertado que foi imediatamente retribuído.

"Eu já sou." Foi a resposta sussurrada e sincera.

* * *

Emily podia dizer que nada havia mudado depois da sua confissão, mas ela estaria mentindo, porque na verdade era ela que estava agindo estranho. E ela realmente sabia que suas ações estavam confundindo e até magoando um pouco Spencer, mesmo que a garota tentasse o tempo inteiro demonstrar que entendia. Mas a realidade era que nem ela mesma, Emily, entendia porque ela estava agindo dessa forma com Spencer.

Depois da conversa delas, Emily foi pra casa e passou a maior parte da noite acordada, olhado pela janela e às vezes simplesmente olhando pro teto branco de seu quarto. Ela pensou que choraria, porque afinal, apesar de ser algo que ela já esperava, aquilo doía. Rejeição sempre doía mesmo que florida de sentimentos nobres e palavras bonitas. Emily amava Spencer de uma forma que ela nunca seria amada de volta. E mesmo que ela nunca perdesse a amizade da outra e que tê-la daquela forma já fosse extremamente bom, ainda era doloroso amar sozinha. Mas ela não chorou, porque no fundo, quando ela falou pra Spencer que ela era feliz, ela estava falando a verdade. Sim, depois de Maya tudo tinha sido extremamente difícil, até mais difícil do que tinha sido com Alisson, se você desconsiderar tudo a história A, mas Emily ainda tinha esperanças de que ela encontraria alguém que gostasse dela de volta e que finalmente pudesse ficar com ela sem nenhuma desgraça acontecer. O que é muito a se dizer, se você parar pra pensar e rodear todos os relacionamentos passados dela. A verdade é que Emily sempre foi otimista e mesmo com o seu coração doendo, ela acreditava que esse alguém ainda estava por aí. Ela queria acreditar, porque ela queria um romance. Hanna tinha Caleb, Aria tinha Ezra e mesmo Spencer tendo sido enganada por tanto tempo, ela um dia teria um romance lindo também. Mesmo que não fosse com ela. Então Emily queria isso pra si. Por isso que essa mesma noite ela decidiu seguir em frente. Não se jogar no braço de qualquer pessoa, mas tentar levar seu coração pra um outro lugar, um lugar onde ele fosse bem recebido. Então foi aí que ela decidiu dar um passo de distancia de Spencer, porque se ela mantivesse a garota que fazia o coração dela acelerar do lado dela, ela nunca conseguiria partir pra outra. E ela precisava partir pra outra.

"Emily, eu não sei o que você está fazendo, mas eu estou preocupada. Spencer também." Hanna sentou do lado da morena em um dos bancos espalhados pelo pátio da escola e falou com um tom de voz que transmitia a mesma preocupação comentada pela loira.

Emily suspirou e guardou o livro que tentava ler em sua mochila para encarar melhor a amiga.

"Eu sei e espero que vocês saibam que em momento nenhum, essa foi ou é minha intenção."

"Claro que sabemos, Em, mas eu preciso que você fale comigo. Porque quando eu te liguei no seu caminho de volta da casa da Spencer aquela noite, você disse que a conversa de vocês tinha muito boa e agora, de repente, você se afastou dela. O que aconteceu?" Hanna se virou no banco, ficando com o corpo de frente a Emily.

"Eu quero seguir em frente." Emily falou olhando pra frente, sem focar em nada exatamente. "E eu sei que estou sendo meio injusta, e não exatamente dói ficar perto da Spencer, porque Deus, ela têm sido mesmo muito perfeita com tudo isso, mas eu preciso de um espaço." Emily finalmente se virou para encarar os olhos azuis da amiga. "Pelo simples fato de ela estar sendo simplesmente perfeita, você entende?" Emily suspirou pressionando as palmas das mãos sobre os olhos. "E isso não faz o mínimo sentido nem pra mim, mas é algo que..."

Hanna não deixou a amiga terminar e apenas a puxou para um abraço, deixando o rosto de Emily se afundar em seu pescoço enquanto ela tentava se acalmar. Era doloroso pra Hanna ver a amiga assim, porque parecia que ela não tinha uma folga sequer. Era mais do que perceptivo que ela estava confusa e sofrendo, ainda mais porque por estar confusa, deixava Spencer confusa também. E Hanna queria mesmo ajudar, mas ela não sabia como.

"Olha, Em, o que você acha de eu falar com a Spencer, explicar isso que você acabou de me dizer?! Eu tenho certeza que ela vai entender e até se sentir um pouco melhor sabendo que ela não fez realmente nada pra te magoar." Emily tirou o rosto do ombro da amiga e levantou seus olhos para encarar os da loira. "E aí você se dá esse seu tempo e esse espaço que você precisa e talvez em breve tudo fique bem mais fácil pra você. Porque você com certeza vai encontrar uma garota ótima, até mais ótima que a Spencer e se Deus quiser, menos ranzinza", aquilo fez as duas rirem. "E você e Spencer voltam a se sentir extremamente confortáveis uma com a outra como tem que ser e vocês vão até rir e Spencer se vangloriar, porque de nós três, ela foi a escolhida e teve o privilégio de você gostar dela dessa forma."

Hanna sorriu gentilmente e Emily retribuiu o sorriso, porque droga, Hanna era ótima nesse negócio de conselho.

* * *

**Ow, espero que não me odeiem, mas eu sinceramente nunca vi a Spencer simplesmente virando lésbica, nem que fosse lésbica pela Em, de um dia pro outro. Então pode até ser que demore um pouco mais e que Em acabe se enrolando com outra pessoa antes (ou não), mas elas ficarão juntas em um futuro próximo, porque como eu já disse, eu mal posso esperar pra escrever Spemily love *-***

**E ah, obrigada pelas reviews e obrigada pra quem também não deixa review, mas sempre que dá tempo vem ler o próximo capítulo, rs. Obrigada mesmo e até o próximo capítulo ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Ei, primeiramente eu queria me desculpar pelo sumiço. O teclado do meu notebook está com problemas e o teclado externo que eu comprei meio que me odeia, mas em breve eu vou estar trocando ele, e não muito depois arrumando o do meu notebook, se der tudo certo. **

**Bom, também quero agradecer as reviews. Fico extremamente feliz que estejam apreciando a estória e como eu estou lidando com os personagens. Críticas também são sempre bem-vindas, então sintam-se a vontade.**

**Como já sabem, eu não sou dona de nenhum direito sobre PLL, infelizmente. Boa leitura!**

* * *

Emily caminhava pelos corredores da escola apressada. Ela tinha esquecido um trabalho de História que valia a metade de sua nota em casa e só tinha se dado conta disso no meio do caminho, então o retorno pra casa tinha feito ela perder vinte valiosos minutos.

"Droga!" Ela resmungou baixo pra si mesma, enquanto tentava chegar o mais rápido possível na sala de aula sem nem mesmo pausar no seu armário para deixar suas coisas, fazendo com que suas mãos estivessem cheias com os materiais que ela havia levado pra casa no dia anterior.

A morena empurrou a porta da sala com os ombros, tentando não perder o equilíbrio de nada que estava em suas mãos, enquanto entrava na sala. A entrada um tanto atrapalhada fez com que toda a turma a encarasse e ela sentiu suas bochechas quentes e sabia que estava ruborizando.

"Sra. Fields, você está extremamente atrasada." Falou o Sr. Harrys, ele era um velho careca e mau humorado, que adorava quando os alunos faziam algo errado, pelo único e simples prazer de poder amedrontar eles com algumas detenções.

"Me desculpe, Sr. Harrys, eu meio que acidentalmente esqueci o meu trabalho em casa e tive que voltar rapidamente para busca-lo." Falou a morena, dando uns passos dentro da sala, tentando em vão equilibrar as coisas em apenas uma das mãos para poder pegar o tal trabalho e entregar ao professor que ainda a olhava com cara de desconfiado e aborrecido.

Emily só percebeu a presença de Spencer, quando sentiu que o peso nas suas mãos diminuía. Ela deixou o seu olhar parar no rosto da amiga, que sorria um tanto tímida e tirava a maior parte dos livros e cadernos da mão da nadadora, que assim, pode finalmente encontrar o trabalho e entregar timidamente para o professor.

"Tudo bem, eu vou deixar passar dessa vez. Pode se sentar." O professor falou revirando os olhos e colocando de qualquer jeito o trabalho sobre uma pilha de papeis, que Emily imaginou ser o trabalho do restante da turma. "E você também, Spencer. Vamos, a Sra. Fields já atrapalhou a aula o suficiente!"

Emily sorriu timidamente pra Spencer, pegando as suas coisas da mão da outra e movimentando os lábios em um "obrigada" silencioso. Spencer apenas sorriu de volta e a nadadora foi até a sua usual cadeira e se sentou, suspirando aliviada, que tudo aquilo tinha acabado. O dia parecia que ia ser promissor. Ela só não sabia se isso ia ser bom ou ruim.

* * *

Emily como ainda tinha todas as suas coisas, demorou um pouco mais que todo mundo para arrumar o material antes de deixar a sala. Mas antes que ela pudesse ao menos se levantar, ela sentiu alguém ao seu lado e mais uma vez, encontrou o rosto de Spencer, olhando-a com o mesmo sorriso tímido do inicio da aula.

"Ei, Em." Spencer falou com uma voz baixa e bastante diferente do que a sua costumava soar, parecia um tanto insegura. Emily ficou um tanto assustada ao perceber isso, afinal, ela nunca tinha vista Spencer insegura, não que ela se lembrasse, pelo menos. Aquilo fez o coração dela apertar um pouco, porque no fundo ela sabia que em partes, aquilo era culpa dela. Mais do que em partes de ela fosse realmente sincera.

"Ei, Spence." Emily falou, tentando sorrir encorajadoramente para a amiga.

"Eu posso te ajudar com as suas coisas?" O sorriso de Emily aumentou um pouco e ela confirmou com a cabeça.

As duas silenciosamente pegaram cada uma, uma parte dos materiais de Emily e se encaminharam ainda em silencio para o corredor. Foram andando uma ao lado da outra até chegarem no armário da nadadora, que agora com as mãos quase livres, conseguiu abrir o armário sem problema.

"Então, Hanna me falou que vocês meio que conversaram." Spencer começou e Emily não sabia o que esperar dessa conversa. Mas parou o que estava fazendo e olhou nos olhos da outra garota, esperando que ela continuasse. "E eu só queria dizer que eu entendo, mas queria também que você soubesse que eu preferiria que você não se afastasse de mim..." Emily tentou responder, mas Spencer levantou uma das mãos, pedindo que ela aguardasse. "Eu sei que não é algo definitivo, mas você é uma das minhas melhores amigas e eu sou uma das suas. Então, eu achei que tinha que vir te falar isso, que não importa o que aconteça, eu não quero que a gente se afaste. Que tudo bem se for por um tempo, porque eu entendo que devido as circunstancias, você precise pensar um pouco, mas eu, bem, acho que eu só queria pedir que não fosse definitivo."

Emily sorriu para a outra garota e sem nem falar nada, a abraçou. Spencer ficou um tanto surpresa, mas alguns segundos depois, retornou o abraço.

"Com certeza não vai ser definitivo." Elas sorriram uma pra outra. Spencer concordou com a cabeça.

"Até logo, então." Ela falou antes de sorrir mais uma vez e virar pra se encaminhar até a sua próxima aula. Emily sorriu porque ela sabia que o "até logo" de Spencer tinha mais de um significado.

* * *

Na hora do almoço, Emily não hesitou antes de andar até a mesa habitual das garotas e se sentar com sua bandeja em mãos. Hanna e Spencer que conversavam sobre alguma coisa que estava definitivamente irritando Spencer, pararam pra observar a nadadora. Hanna praticamente pulou da cadeira e abraçou Emily que riu do jeito louco da amiga. Spencer sorriu levemente e ia falar alguma coisa quando Aria chegou, usando um sorriso enorme no rosto também direcionada a Emily.

"Ei, Em. Bom ter você aqui com a gente." Emily sorriu de volta e agradeceu.

* * *

**Bleh, eu sei que foi pequeno e talvez meio bobo, mas eu precisava que as coisas se arrumassem entre as duas. Então é isso. Prometo não demorar tanto pra atualizar da próxima vez. Night, night.**


End file.
